OS Soiré télénovelas !
by Eiram-sama
Summary: C'est une OS! C'est la première que je m'essaye avec ce fandom ! Iruka a enfin une soirée à lui et se laisse aller à son penchant pour sa passion : les télénovlas ! A lire !


_**OS ! C'est la première que j'écris une fic dans le fandom de Naruto. J'espère que cela vous plaira !**_

**Couple :** Iruka x Kakashi

**Rating : M**

**Dislaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Titre :** Soirée télénovelas

**Gomen pour les fautes de français**

**Bonne lecture !**

Iruka Umino se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires pour pouvoir rentrée chez lui au plus tôt. Ses élèves avaient été sages aujourd'hui, donc il n'était pas trop fatigué. Il avait hâte d'aller se détendre.

Avant ça il devait faire quelque course car son frigo était vide. Aujourd'hui on était vendredi, enfin le vendredi ! C'était le seuls moment ou il pouvait être seul. Naruto sortait avec ses amis ces soirs là, et Kakahi était en mission. Il allait enfin pouvoir se faire plaisir ! Il était tout excité de sa future soirée. C'était un petit secret qu'il s'était bien garder de dire à son petit ami le _copie ninja_. Personne n'était au courant de son penchant étrange qu'il avait découvert lors d'une d'une de ses rares missions.

Les mains remplie de course et le sourire au lèvre il se dirigea chez lui. En chemin il croisa Kurunei et Azuma.

« **Urika sensei ! Tu m'a l'air bien joyeux !** » Dit Azuma entre deux bouffés de cigarette.

« **Bonsoir vous deux !** »

« **Azuma laisse le enfin. Il doit tout simplement être heureux de revoir bientôt Kakashi. Il doit rentrer de mission d'ici ce week end ****normalement.** »

« **Notre sensei aurait-il prévue une surprise pour son petit ami ?** » Susurra Azuma avec un sourire torve.

Urika piqua un far à cette réflexion sur leur vie sexuel.

« **Azuma !** » S'écria Kurunei

Elle tira le fumeur par le bras pour le signifier d'arrêter de taquiner le professeur.

« **Bonne soirée Iruka sensei.** »

Iruka regarda le couple s'en aller en riant sous cap. S'ils savaient réellement ce qu'il allait faire de sa soirée ils en tomberaient des nues. Reprenant son chemin tranquillement, il décida de s'arrêter à une chocolaterie pour se faire plaisir. Il choisi différentes parfum. Ce dernier achat effectué il se dépêcha de rentrer. Arriver chez lui, il prépara son dîner, une pâque de bière, des apéritifs et ces chocolats. Ensuite il alla se mettre en condition, c''est-à-dire prendre une douche et enfiler une tenu décontracté et relâcha ses cheveux. Enfin prêt, il mit le dvd et s'installa confortablement dans le canapé. Il poussa un soupir de bien être. Il était heureux de prendre enfin du temps pour lui. Il attendait cette soirée depuis un petit moment déjà. Sur le point de lancer la lecture du dvd, la sonnette de la porte arrêta son geste. Qui pouvait encore le déranger ? Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas être tranquille un moment ! Lasse il alla ouvrir la porte. Saï se trouva devant sa porte.

« **Iruka sensei. Naruto est-il chez vous, Je le cherche**. »

« **Saï, Naruto est sortie se soir, comme tout les vendredi soir avec la ****bande. Et je ne sais pas où ils sont !** »

Saï remarqua enfin qu'Iruka portait un yakuta et avait les cheveux lâches. Il pensa que peut être il l'avait dérangé dans un mauvais moment. Peut être était-il avec Kakashi car le sensei avait les joue rouge. (_**Hé oui, il avait déjà bu deux bières pour se détendre !**_)

« **Sensei désolé de vous avoir déranger dans un moment intime**. » Dit-il sans plus de tact.

Iruka comprit trop tard que Saï s'était mépris sur la situation. Il voulu le rectifier mais il était déjà partie. Et puis zut pensa-t-il. Qu'il pense ce qu'il veut ! Il referma la porte et retourna devant son écran pour son plus grand plaisir.

_Ellipse temporelle de trois heures._

Le copie ninja était fatigué mais content. Sa mission s'était terminée plus tôt. Donc il avait tout de suite pris le chemin du retour pour le village de la feuille. Il avait hâte de rentrer. Il n'était qu'à vingt minutes de l'entrée du village. Son professeur préférer lui avait manqué. C'est donc en pensant à lui qu'il accélérera sa progression vers Konoha.

Pendant ce temps, Iruka avait descendu le pack de bière et avait entamé ces chocolats. Son feuilleton était passionnant. Le titre était : « el diablo ». Iruka avait eu de la chance de trouver se nouveau télénovelas lors de sa dernière mission. Il s'était découvert une passion pour ses séries. Il ne préférait ne rien dire à personne car ils allaient sans aucun doute se moquer de lui. Un moment ou un autre il dirait à son petit ami quel était son hobbies. Un jour il lui dirait. Pour l'instant il préférait avoir son jardin secret.

Au même moment chez Ichiraku, toute la bande était présente. Azuma et Kurenei, Gaï, Ibiki, Jiraya et Anko d'un côté et de l'autre Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba et Neji. Tous s'amusaient dans une bonne ambiance lorsque Saï arriva. Discrètement il s'installa à une table et commanda une limonade. La conversation ne volait pas bien haut car tous avaient un peu bu. Gaï se plaignait de l'absence de son éternel rival.

« **Ne t'en fait pas Gaï. Kakashi ne tardera pas à rentrer car j'ai croisé un membre de l'AMBU qui m'a dit l'avoir vue qui rentrait au village. A mon avis il doit arriver à l'instant où je vous parle**. » Ajouta Azuma après deux bouffer de cigarette.

« I**l doit être pressé de retrouver son chéri !** » Renchéri Anko en avalant au goulot une bouteille de saké.

« **Surtout qu'on à croiser Iruka rentrant chez lui tout joyeux. Il a dû lui préparer une surprise.** » Répliqua Azuma en insistant sur les sous entendu.

Saï sans le faire exprès avait entendu toute la conversation et ne pu résister d'intervenir comme d'habitude avec tact.

« **En venant ici je suis passé chez Iruka. Apparemment il n'était pas seul. Je croyais qu'il était avec Kakashi. **» Dit Saï.

Toute se petit monde se statufia sur place. Azuma en lâcha même sa cigarette.

« **Quoi !** » Hurla Gaï les larmes aux yeux. « **Notre vénérable sensei tromperait-il mon éternelle rival ! **»

Après un silence, tous se mis à émettre divers hypothèse loufoque sur ce qui se passait. Assis dans son coin, Saï se dit simplement que par une petite phrase de rien du tout il avait déclenché une polémique. Ah les sentiments n'étaient décidément pas pour lui. Il n'y comprenait rien de rien.

Le copie ninja s'était douché et changer et se dirigeait vers la maison d'Iruka. Après une semaine et demie sans le voir, le sentir et le toucher. Il était véritablement en manque. En chemin il passa près d'Ichiraku. Apparemment il y avait du monde. Il s'apprêtait à entrer lorsqu'il entendit le nom d'Iruka. Alors aussi discrètement que possible il se rapprocha pour entendre se qui se disait. Son coeur rata un battement. Le coeur en miette, il quitta les lieux. Ces paroles résonnaient dans sa tête en éco. « **En venant ici je suis passé chez Iruka. Apparemment il n'était pas seul. Je croyait qu'il était avec Kakashi**. » Ou « **Notre vénérable sensei tromperait-il mon éternelle rival ! **». Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Pour avoir le coeur net, il se dirigea à toute vitesse chez son petit ami. Silencieusement il grimpa sur un arbre qui donnait en face du salon, mais aussi de la chambre. Toutes les lumières étaient éteints sauf la télé. Il activa son sharingan afin de mieux voir dans l'obscurité. Ce qu'il vit le scotcha sur place. Jamais il n'avait vue son petit ami ainsi, aussi détendu. Il était assis dans une pose alanguie, à moitié allongé dans son canapé, un pied au sol. Son yakuta pratiquement ouvert, dévoilant tout son corps sauf les parties intime. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux luisaient, signe qu'il avait un peu bu. En plus il était entrain de déguster du chocolat avec un certain plaisir. Tout à coup Kakashi eu chaud. Son excitation était montée en flèche rapidement. Maintenant il comprenait la conversation qu'il avait surpris. Iruka s'était fait une soirée pour lui seul et cette asociale de Saï avait comprit tout de travers. En y réfléchissant bien depuis qu'il sortait ensemble, il n'avait pratiquement jamais vue Iruka seul. La plupart du temps il était avec ses élèves, soit avec Naruto ou soit avec lui. Il s'occupait toujours des autres. Le copie eu un sourire. Il décida de retourner chez lui et de le laisser profiter de sa soirée. Sautant de l'arbre il commençait à s'éloigner à pas lent. Il pris son fameux bouquin pour lire lorsque deux bras l'enserra par le dos.

« **Ou compte tu partir ainsi ?** »

« **Chez moi**. »

« **Non reste avec moi.** »

« **Je suis fatigué.** »

« **Raison de plus.** »

Sentir le corps de son amant collé à lui ainsi avec ce fin tissu qui les séparait le rendait fou. Sa résolution partie en fumé.

« **D'accord.** »

C'est main dans la main qu'ils retournèrent chez Iruka. Kakashi se laissa guider par le professeur vers le canapé. Il lui tendit une bière qu'il accepta, puis le professeur se lova contre lui.

« **Repose-toi mon amour. **» Dit-il en lui donnant un chaste baiser sur la joue.

Étonné le copie ninja vit son petit ami saisir la télécommande du dvd et d'appuyer sur lecture. Iruka s'était à nouveau concentrer sur le film qui regardait. Kakashi le sentit se détendre et cela le calma. Intrigué par ce qui passionnait tant son amant il se mit lui aussi à regarder et même suivre la série. Au bout de deux heures Kakashi avait saisie l'intrigue et maintenant il voulait voir la suite. Maintenant il comprenait Iruka. Sans qu'il s'y attende la télé s'éteignit. Dans l'incompréhension il se tourna vers son amant. Celui-ci souriait. Puis il le vit se lever et déposer la télécommande sur la petite table du salon. Iruka se mis bien en fasse de lui. Kakaski le trouva très sexy dans cette pose. Les jambes écartées et les deux mains sur les hanches, la tête penchée sur le côté. Et ce sourire était à faire pêcher un saint.

« **Cela suffit pour se soir. J'ai d'autre chose en tête**. »

« **Et ?** »

« **Il semble que toi aussi tu sois devenu un fan des télénovelas.** »

« **C'est donc comme cela que tu t'occupe lorsque tu es seul ! **»

« **Tu préférais que je fasse quoi ?** »

« **Cela me convient pour moi, mais les autres croient que tu me trompe avec quelqu'un d'autre**. »

« **Quoi !** » S'écria-t-il. « **Je suis sur que c'est Saï !** »

« .**...** »

« **J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ! »**

Après un soupir il dit : « **Après tout je m'en fiche !** » Puis d'un geste souple il défit son yakuta et prit une pose aguicheuse. Ce que vit kakashi lui fit oublier momentanément son intérêt pour cette série étrangère. Il n'avait dieu que pour son amant. Son corps réagissait instantanément en devenant dure. Iruka eu un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il vit la bosse dans le pantalon du _copie ninja_. Cela promettait une soirée mémorable. Sans plus attendre Kakashi se leva et jeta Iruka sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher là où tant de promesse de plaisir les attendait. Doucement il installa le brun sur lit, puis il enleva ses vêtements sans plus de forme. Iruka voyait bien qu'il l'avait bien allumée. C'est tendrement que Kakashi lui prodigua des caresses emprunt de sensualité qui le fit jouir de plaisir. Avec impatience, Iruka s'empala sur le sexe de son amant. Dans ce geste ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Ensuite, ont entendirent que des gémissements, des soupirs de plaisir, ainsi que des grognements de satisfaction dans cette chambre où ils respiraient une odeur de sexe qui les enivrèrent encore plus. Longtemps après ils s'endormirent comme des bienheureux après cette soirée tant mouvementé.

Non loin de là les deux amants ne se doutaient pas de ce qui se tramait chez Ichiraku, le restaurant de ramen. Après le départ insoupçonner de kakashi, la conversation prit une tournure dangereuse. Après la révélation de Saï et les dirent d'Azuma et Kurunei, tous s'étaient enflammés contre le professeur Iruka pour sa fourberie. Tromper ainsi leur ami le _copie ninja_. Après quelque verre de saké, ils décidèrent tous d'aller lui dire leurs façons de penser à celui là. C'est bruyamment qu'ils se présentèrent un peu éméché cher Iruka.

« **Hé ! Le professeur, vient là toi ! Ouvre cette putain de porte qu'ont te disent notre façon de penser ! T'entends ! Umino !** » Gueula Azuma.

C'est dans les brumes du sommeil, après une nuit agitée qu'Iruka vint les ouvrir sans vraiment comprendre.

« **Quoi ? Azuma ? Kurunei ? Gaï ? Anko ? Jiraya ? ... Mais qu'est-ce ...** »

Avant même qu'il comprenne ce qui allait se passer le point de Gaï fut stopper par son amant qui s'était placer devant lui habiller seulement d'un pantalon et de son masque.

« **Quelle façon agréable de se faire réveiller après une nuit de débauche avec son amant ! **» Dit ironiquement le copie ninja.

Toutes les personnes présentes se statufièrent sur place et le rouge monta aux joues de la Kunoichi Kurunei.

Jiraya réagit le premier en sortant son petit carnet pour prendre des notes. Gaï ensuite éclata d'un rire scintillant pour caché sa gêne.

« **Ha la force éclatante de la jeunesse !** »

Sur cette parole tous disparurent en courant dans un nuage de poussière sous les yeux étonner du jeune professeur. Ils se promettaient tous de ne plus jamais se mêler des histoires d'amour des autres. Quelle déconvenue !

« **Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ?** »

Kakashi se contenta d'éclater de rire sous le regard d'incompréhension de son amant.

« **Rentrons, je t'expliquerai !** »

Plus tard on entendit le crie scandaliser d'Iruka fasse au comportement de leurs amis.

_**Merci de me donner votre avis éclairé sur cette OS ! **__**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! Please! Po favor! **__**Etc...**_


End file.
